


Carnival of rust

by LayDTF



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i wrote this at 3am, idk what im doing, im sorry, ive been dragged in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayDTF/pseuds/LayDTF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah, feed the rain<br/>'cause without your love my life ain't nothing but this carnival of rust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnival of rust

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing. I apologize in advance for any errors in both grammar and the story itself. It was late and I wasn't going to look up the specifics, though I did proofread it best I could. First Joseb fic! Sorry if it's a bit OOC. Enjoy!

Joseph's blood is seeping through his fingers, hot and thick.

It makes his stomach churn.

He should be used to it, the blood, he's a detective after all, but Joseph is different. He's his partner.

He presses down on the wound on his partner's side and Joseph groans, Sebastian can feel him trembling. He briefly squeezes his knee and grits his teeth. "Stay with me Joseph."

Joseph mumbles incoherently in response, and hisses when the bus hits a bump, body writhing on the seat. "Easy Joseph," Sebastian can feel his throat constrict, there's nothing he can do to help him. There's no medicine in this place, no doctors, nothing. He's never felt so useless in his life.

There's so much blood.

It's dripping off the seat and onto the floor of the bus. He feels like throwing up.

Joseph grows paler by the second, sweat forming on his forehead. He shivers, even though it's hot and Sebastian presses down harder, even though Joseph's not bleeding that much anymore.

A hand brushes against his shoulder and Sebastian jumps, looking up at Joseph from where he's kneeling in front of him.

There's something in that gaze that breaks him.

Joseph's eyes are glossy, his glasses sliding down his nose. He stares at Sebastian with heartbreaking awareness. He taps Sebastian on the shoulder and smiles, lips twitching upward slightly. "Seb..." Sebastian refuses to stop pressing down on the wound. "Shut up Joseph." He can't bear the thought of losing Joseph like this, not like this. "Stay with me," but he knows it's not enough, Joseph's too pale, and there's too much blood. Joseph's gloved hand squeezes his shoulder weakly and slowly slips back down to his side. Sebastian feels as if his world is falling apart at the seams. "Stay with me..." The words become a mantra as Joseph's body goes limp, eyes closing halfway, head drooping to the side. Sebastian doubts he'll ever forget the final exhale that was released from those lips.

He doesn't stop pressing on the wound.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but not really.


End file.
